


Beautiful Goals

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Roughness, Showers, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, shameless sex, suppressed desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Poland has won in the qualifiers against Armenia, and Jakub has shot a beautiful goal. His boyfriend Lukasz has a special idea to reward him for his goal, something Jakub has secretly wished for for a long time...





	1. Kuba's Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).



> My dearest eafay70,  
> I want to gift this work to you as a small reward for the amazing beta you've done on 'Erik And The Beast'. I know that you like our three beautiful Poles as much as I do, and there are far too little fics about them out there. I hope you will enjoy this! <33
> 
> My dearest mariothellama,  
> you were much faster than I had expected you to come up with the threesome I had asked for, I'm glad that I can finally read it. I'm curious to find out whether or not we have had the same ideas. ;-)
> 
> My dear readers,  
> I am happy that our boys have won their game and qualified for the WM next year, but Jakub, Robert and Lukasz were so great and their goals and assists so beautiful, so I had to write a story about them. This is shameless smut, I hope you will enjoy it. Please leave kudos and comments if you did, your feedback is my reward for spending hours with writing for you and my biggest motivation to keep writing and posting. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba has shot a beautiful goal, and his boyfriend Lukasz knows exactly how to reward him for his goal...

Jakub Blaszczykowski heaved a relieved sigh when he stepped into the shower cubicle of the hotel room he shared with his friend and teammate Lukasz Piszczek, closing his eyes to savor the first moment when the hot water stream started to flow down on him to the fullest.

The footballer with the dark-blond hair and the broad frame felt exhausted and giddy at the same time, the memory of the moment when the ball had tumbled through the Armenian goalie's tunnel and hit the net still vivid before his mind's eye.

The whole team and trainer staff had celebrated their win and the six goals thoroughly afterwards, the three beautiful goals his captain and rival Robert Lewandowski had shot the most of course. Jakub and Robert had even managed to put their rivalry aside for their team's sake during the celebration party, something that was really hard for both of them most of the time. Jakub allowed his thoughts to linger on the moment when Robert had embraced him after his own goal with sparkling eyes before pushing the memory of how the taller man's arms had felt around him back into the farthest corner of his mind again.

He and Robert respected each other despite their rivalry and reservations towards each other, and this was not the moment to dwell in regret about something that could never be. Jakub loved Lukasz with all of his heart, and they were happy together even though it was hard to make their long-distance relationship work sometimes. Jakub really didn't want to ruin the mood with his secret longing for the one man he couldn't have but be grateful for what he had instead.

„Such a beautiful goal,“ the taller blond whispered into his ear when Lukasz finally joined him in the shower, wrapping his arms around him and gently turning Jakub around to kiss him. „You played great tonight, Kuba, you really deserve a reward for your wonderful goal.“

The love and desire Jakub could hear in his lover's voice sent shivers of anticipation down on his back, and he put his arms around Lukasz' midsection and let the older one gently pull his head back, meeting his warm lips with the same passion and longing.

„Not more than you deserve a reward for your two assists,“ was all he could murmur before Lukasz claimed his mouth, sliding inside with the tip of his tongue to explore it once more, licking and probing his way around until Kuba's head was spinning with desire. They knew each other by heart after the years they had known and loved one another, but every kiss felt new and like their first kiss to the shorter man. Kuba knew that he would never get used to the precious gift Lukasz' unwavering love actually was, to the light and joy the older blond brought into his life with his smile and his tenderness.

„This is not about me, this is about you, Kuba. Our fans love you so much, they are as happy about your goal as I am.“ Lukasz drew back to smile at him, stroking his flanks with calloused but tender hands before pulling him close again. “I really, really want to reward you for this beautiful goal.”

Kuba closed his eyes to focus on the sensations Lukasz' caresses aroused in him, the way the taller one stroked his back and his butt cheeks never failing to make him moan and tremble with desire.

The other blond snaked one hand between their wet bodies to wrap it around Kuba's already half-hard cock, stroking it to full hardness within seconds. Jakub moaned into Lukasz' mouth when his lover circled the sensitive tip with his thumb, and his hips jerked forward with the hot jolts of pleasure shooting through the lower regions of his body. Lukasz chuckled against his lips, a throaty sound that added to Kuba's arousal like it always did.

“Don't finish him here and now, Piszczek, we have other plans for tonight, remember?”

Kuba startled away from the taller blond with a surprised growl, his eyes snapping open to stare at the man suddenly standing in the shower next to Lukasz and him. Piercing blue eyes hooded with lust gazed back at him, and the knowing smile curling around a pair of sensitive lips made Kuba's throat go dry with a wave of unwelcome and forceful desire.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lewandowski?” Jakub somehow managed to bark, not sure whether he wanted to kiss or rather slap the dark-haired striker for intruding on Lukasz' and his privacy like that. His rival only looked at him, and his smile deepened as he shared a quick glance with Lukasz, who had stepped back, watching them silently and with a strange expression on his handsome features.

“I was invited, Blaszczykowski. _Piszczu_ asked me to come over after the party to reward you for your goal together with him,” Robert stated casually and rather smugly, emphasizing Lukasz' nickname ever so slightly.

“Pardon me?” Jakub looked back and forth between the two other men, totally taken aback and at loss for words. He couldn't believe his ears, it couldn't be that Lukasz had really done that, could it? Jakub had so desperately tried to hide his forbidden desire for the beautiful striker and captain of their team, convincing himself that he had been successful with suppressing his longing and not showing it to the man who meant more to him than anything else in this world.

The shorter blond realized that he had been wrong with that, because Lukasz now smiled understandingly at him, stroking his cheek. “I know that you desire each other, Kuba, I've known how much you want him for a very long time. That's the reason why the two of you are always snarling and fighting when you're in the same room for longer than five minutes, and I thought that it would be for the best for all of us to finally change that. I don't mind you being together with Lewy as long as I'll be a part of it.”

Jakub swallowed, pulling Lukasz' head down to lay their foreheads together for a moment. He could feel Robert watching them, his face serious and wary now, but he ignored the dark-haired striker, focusing his attention on his friend, lover and mate. He cupped the taller blond's face with both hands, his voice husky with emotion. “Are you really sure, Piszczu? I love you, you're the most important thing in my life, you must know that. You're the only one mattering to me and I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing I might want or wish for is worth hurting you.”

“I am sure, Kuba. I know how much you love me, I really do. Lewy and you finally giving in to your desire won't hurt me. All I'm asking for is to be a part of it when you're sleeping with each other.”

Jakub swallowed again, asking himself not for the first time what he had done to deserve to be loved by this astonishing man. “Always, Piszczu. I wouldn't want to do this without you, never.” He raised his head to meet Robert's gaze, and the raw need and jealousy he could see in the blue depths took his breath away. Jakub had been so occupied with fighting against his feelings for the younger man, struggling so hard to deny his longing for his rival, that he had been too blind to see that Robert Lewandowski desired him with the same force – that their heated arguments were the valve for all the suppressed desire they couldn't admit, even not to themselves.

“Do you really want this, Lewandowski?” Jakub asked, memories of their time together in Dortmund rushing back to the surface of his mind. “Lukasz will always come first for me, nothing will ever change that.”

Robert's Adam's Apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed visibly, but the dark-haired striker acknowledged his calm statement with a terse nod. “Yes, I know, Blaszczykowski. I'm willing to take what you are willing to give me without expecting more. I've had enough time to think about it, and I'm just glad and grateful that he is generous enough to share you with me. I don't know if I could be so generous if you were mine. Believe me, I was as surprised when Piszczu came to me with his proposal as you were.”

There was a sudden uncertainty in Robert's eyes as he waited for Jakub's answer, the fear that the shorter man would reject him after his confession, his arms hanging loosely at his side but his hands balled to fists against his hips. Robert stood close to the exit of the shower cubicle, the water spray moistening his tanned skin but not hitting him fully, and Jakub noticed the goosebumps that formed on his arms because of the cool air Robert was exposed to because of his position.

“Come here, Lewy.” Jakub gently ordered, finally using Robert's nickname. He was still hard despite the interruption and their awkward talk, and he would have felt embarrassed about it, but Lukasz and Robert were half-hard too, and Jakub Blaszczykowski had given up feeling embarrassed of things that were beyond his control a long time ago.

The dark-haired striker stepped closer after a tiny moment of hesitation, the pink tip of his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick over his sensitive lips.

Lips Kuba longed so badly to kiss.

“Are you sure, Blaszczykowski?” the younger one asked, his voice hoarser than he probably wanted it to sound.

Kuba grabbed him with an impatient snarl, pulling him close to finally taste those lips he had dreamed of kissing for so long. “You should start calling me Kuba or at least Jakub, Lewy. I'm not going to fuck you if you keep calling me by my surname.”

“Who says that you'll be the one going to fuck me? It could be the other way round with me fucking you through the mattress...” Robert whispered against his lips with a weak chuckle, and Jakub growled again, digging his short nails into Robert's wet hair to silence him.

“I was promised a reward for my goal from my amazing boyfriend. Therefore, I will be the one doing the fucking tonight. We can talk about a reward for your truly beautiful goals afterwards,” Jakub murmured, their lips only millimeters apart, “now shut up and kiss me, Lewy.”

The younger man made an indignant sound but obeyed, claiming Kuba's mouth in a first passionate kiss, pressing the broadly built dark-blond against the wet tiles of the shower cubicle. Their kiss was like their heated banters always were, fierce and angry, a battle for dominance, their long-denied desire for each other breaking free with full force. Lips nibbled and nipped, teeth clattered against each other, their tongues more than eager to claim their new territory and show the other man that they were equals and neither of them going to submit to the other one just like that.

Jakub's head was spinning with lust and desire, and he unconsciously reached out for his mate, entangling his fingers with Lukasz' on Robert's back. The taller blond stood behind their younger teammate now, and it took Jakub a while to realize what the rhythmical movements they were making meant.

He opened his eyes to watch Robert's handsome features while Lukasz prepared him, not breaking their kiss as he did so. Robert followed his example when he felt Jakub's lighter blue eyes upon his face, watching the shorter man watching him while they kissed. He braced his left hand against the tiles and spread his legs to make it easier for Lukasz to prepare him, wrapping his right hand around Kuba's proud erection to jerk him off in time to Lukasz' thrusts. Robert's tongue was buried deep inside his mouth, licking its way around, and Kuba knew that they were fighting another battle again, challenging the other one to be the first one to admit their sweet defeat.

He realized soon enough that he would be the one having to do that, the incredible sight of his boyfriend and mate preparing Robert for him together with the striker's long and elegant fingers stroking him as skillfully as Robert Lewandowski did everything else in his life too much for him to bear. He was already dangerously close to his orgasm, and he pushed Robert's hand away from his twitching cock with a frustrated snarl, hating the way Robert's lips curled into a knowing smile.

“You're so longing to fuck me, Blaszczykowski, aren't you? You so want to bury your big cock in my ass!” Robert teased him smugly, but his blown pupils and his husky voice betrayed his own need and desire, his neglected cock straining against Kuba's toned abs in the desperate attempt to get some friction.

Jakub bared his teeth to a predatory smile, flexing his fingers around his hard cock to give it a warning squeeze. “I'm not the only one longing for having my big cock in your sweet ass, Robert. And I told you to call me by my first name. You won't get what you want if you keep on being cheeky.”

Robert narrowed his eyes at this threat, but then his features softened and he kissed Jakub with something akin to tenderness. “That would be a shame, wouldn't it? All the preparation for the waste. Our beautiful Lukasz is really good at that, you know that, don't you? And you really deserve a reward for your beautiful goal. I was so proud of you, Kuba!”

It must have cost Robert something to admit that, and Jakub sighed and pulled him close to deepen their kiss, stroking his stubbly cheek with the same rough tenderness. “And so do you for your goals, Lewy, so let us move this to the bedroom, shall we? Because I really need to fuck you now.”

Robert raised his head to smile at him with a wink of his eyes. “At any time, Kuba, your wish is my command, I really need you to fuck me now too.”

 

***

 

They had moved it to the bedroom after drying themselves off hastily, not caring that their bodies were still damp when they fell down on the large king-size bed in a heap of heated bodies and entangled limps. Kuba tried to push Robert down, but the taller man had other plans, turning around with him until Jakub lay trapped underneath him flat on his back with Robert straddling him and keeping his hips still in the iron grip of his strong-muscled thighs.

Kuba stared up at him with angrily glowing eyes, but Robert only grinned down at him. “You might be the one fucking me, but I'll be the one in charge, Blaszczykowski. We're doing this on my terms and conditions.”

Jakub mused briefly about telling his rival to fuck off, but his traitorous cock twitched eagerly at the prospect of the handsome striker he had secretly desired for ages having his way with him, and Lukasz lying down beside him and kissing him passionately convinced him to agree to Robert's 'conditions'. “Please, Kuba, this is going to be good for you, I promise you. Let Robert do it with you his way.”

Kuba smiled at him, reaching out to stroke his face. “Only because you are here, Piszczu. I love you.”

“Love you too, very much.” They kissed while Robert took the package with the condom to roll it over Kuba's hard length and line it up. The lube was cool through the thin layer of latex, and Kuba shuddered with the sensation, burying his fingers in Lukasz' soft strands.

“Just enjoy the ride, Kuba,” the taller blond whispered, trailing kisses along his jaw until he reached Jakub's sensitive ear, teasing the soft cavern with the tip of his tongue. The shorter man couldn't keep the moan inside that escaped his lips, the double onslaught of his senses overwhelming him.

Robert was a glorious sight as he impaled himself slowly on Kuba's aching cock, his lithe and muscular frame writhing and shuddering above him. Kuba longed to touch him, to grab Robert's narrow hips and slam him down on his hard manhood, but Lukasz trapped his hands over his head, entangling their fingers and making it impossible for him to do what he wanted to do.

Jakub lay there, unable to do more than just buck his hips upwards as much as Robert allowed him to do and take what both men were willing to give him, and it aroused him more than anything else had ever aroused him.

Robert stared down at him, his face suffused with lust and triumph, and he started to move up and down on Kuba's cock in a torturing slow pace, wrapping his right hand around his own rock-hard member. Jakub couldn't avert his eyes from the sight, his gaze glued to the elegant fingers lazily stroking up and down on the gorgeous cock the dark-haired striker called his own, the engorged head deep red and glistening wet with his arousal.

“I'm going to enjoy this, Jakub, I'm so going to enjoy having you finally lying underneath me, fucking me with your big cock,” the younger man whispered hoarsely, his lips parted as he let his moans flow freely. Lukasz' tongue licked over Kuba's throat just where his pulse was racing, pulling shivers from him and forming goosebumps on his flushed skin.

Jakub was so hard that it was driving him mad, the velvet-like tight heat enclosing his throbbing shaft setting him on fire and making his blood boil in his veins. Robert watched him closely as he moved up and down on him, circling his hips and changing the angle until Kuba's cock brushed over his most sensitive spot for the first time, making him shudder.

“Ah, you feel so good inside me, Blaszczykowski, so good. You're filling me so nicely, this is going to be good, so good. I have dreamed of riding you so many nights, jerking off to the image of how you would look like when I did that...” Robert teased himself with his thumb, smearing the wet droplets of his pleasure over the pulsing slit, and Kuba was sure that he would come right on the spot just from the way Robert licked his lips and talked dirty to him, staring down at him with those hooded deep-blue eyes, his face flushed with arousal and his dark hair hopelessly tousled.

Lukasz' warm body was pressed against his own burning flesh, his calloused thumb stroking Kuba's palm and sending shiver after shiver down on his spine. The man Kuba loved so much had reached his hard nipples in the meantime, licking and biting them tenderly, murmuring words of love and ardor while he lavished attention on the hard knobs, adding to the breathtaking sensations coursing though Kuba's aroused body.

He so needed to come, Jakub couldn't remember any time he had needed to come as badly as he needed it now, but Robert stilled his hips and stopped moving every single damn time he felt his prey getting close. He must be as desperate as Kuba was, his cock growing harder in his hand, leaking more precome with every stroke up and down, but Robert had obviously been serious when he had said that he wanted to enjoy this, prolonging their encounter until Kuba thought that he would lose his mind.

“Fuck, let me come, Robert, stop teasing me!” Kuba was beyond caring about begging, he needed the fire in his veins to be quenched before it would burn him.

“No, I won't. This might be the only night I'll get with you, and I will make the best out of it.” Robert's confession took Jakub by surprise, and he swallowed, his throat suddenly tight with emotions he didn't want to explore further because they went much deeper than desire alone could ever do.

They looked each other deep in the eyes when Robert started to move again, fucking himself on Jakub's rock-hard cock, and the shorter man was grateful for Lukasz holding his hands and grounding him, his tender lips on his face assuring him that his mate didn't begrudge him this special moment with their teammate.

“Kiss him, while I finish him, Piszczu,” Robert demanded hoarsely, and Kuba realized that the younger man didn't want him to watch him when he came and lost himself in the throes of passion, probably fearing that he would reveal his own feelings for Jakub he wasn't ready to admit as long as Kuba belonged to Lukasz only.

He respected Robert's unspoken wish to not be watched when he came and Kuba closed his eyes, welcoming Lukasz' tender tongue in his mouth when the dark-haired striker moved faster, fucking himself on Kuba's cock in earnest now to get both of them off. Lukasz' kiss was familiar and yet strange somehow after Robert's heated kisses, and Jakub tightened his grip around Lukasz' fingers to have something to hold on to when the first wave of a mind-blowing orgasm ripped through him. He arched his back with the hot white pleasure exploding in his groin, filling the rubber with sheer endless jets of painful ecstasy.

His hoarse cry was swallowed by their kiss, and the feeling of warm fluid spurting against his sweaty abs made him shiver and his cock twitch with more waves. Robert's silken walls clenched around him, milking him until Kuba had nothing more to give, totally drained and spent. Jakub longed to watch Robert coming undone above him, but he kept his eyes closed, hoping that the younger man's satisfaction was as deep as his own without having his sight as a proof for that.

Lukasz drew back from his swollen lips when Kuba relaxed beneath him, stroking his face and kissing his forehead. “I love you, Kuba. More than anything.”

Kuba opened his eyes and smiled at him, cupping his cheek now that his hands were free again. “Love you too, very much. Thank you, this was amazing.”

Lukasz' eyes became dark, and his smile was a little bit teary. “I'd do anything for you, my mate, you must know that.”

“I do.” Kuba turned his head to look at Robert now sitting on the bed and watching them warily. He had removed the condom and cleaned them up without Kuba really noticing it, and the shorter man sat up and reached out with his hand for him.

“Come here, Lewy.” Robert moved closer, his back trembling under Kuba's hands. Jakub kissed him, allowing the tenderness and deep emotions to show in his deep kiss. “Thank you, this was better than what I had imagined in my wildest dreams,” Kuba whispered when they parted again, stroking his face with his thumb. “Stay with us, I want you to be a part of us while I see to him.”

Robert swallowed, nodding silently, and Kuba smiled and kissed him briefly before stretching out at Lukasz' right side. The younger man did the same at the older blond's left side after two or three seconds, and he didn't object when Lukasz pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Kuba watched the two men kissing for a moment before focusing on his task to reward his mate for his willingness to grant Jakub one night with the man he not-so-secretly-any-longer desired so much, wetting his lips to enclose Lukasz' unfulfilled desire with them.

Jakub had done this for the man he loved with all of his heart many times, and he knew exactly how to pleasure him and take him apart with his mouth and his tongue and make him shout his name. Kuba enclosed Lukasz' hard member with one hand, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the throbbing shaft buried deep in his mouth while searching for Robert's fingers to hold his hand with the other one. The latter took his hand and squeezed it gently, doing his best to swallow Lukasz' breathless gasps and moans of pleasure with his lips.

The taller blond trembled with need, and Kuba massaged his cock with the tip of his tongue like he knew that it pleasured him the most, licking up the salty drops Lukasz watching Kuba fucking their teammate had milked from him. It didn't take long until Lukasz was trembling all over his body, tensing up with his approaching orgasm. Robert's right arm held him close in a tight embrace, and the dark-haired striker moved his with Kuba's entangled fingers over his body to caress Lukasz' hard nipples, his tongue buried deep in Lukasz' mouth.

Kuba strained his eyes to not miss the beautiful sight when his beloved one would come for him, increasing his efforts to get him off. Lukasz' cry of satisfaction was muffled by Robert's ardent lips and his entire body shook with the force of his climax when he came hard in Kuba's mouth, pumping his release down his throat in fast jets. Kuba relaxed his throat and swallowed every single drop, licking his softening member clean when it was finally over.

The three men lay there for a while, listening to each other's breathing, Robert sandwiched between the two blonds. Kuba could feel the younger one's uncertainty, the tension in his body betraying his fear that Kuba and Lukasz would send him away again, telling him that he had been good enough for fucking but not good enough to spend the night with them.

“I could get used to this,” Lukasz finally broke the silence with a cheerful wink, gazing at Kuba over Robert's shoulder. “I'd really like to see Lewy fucking you through the mattress as a reward for his beautiful goals.”

Kuba tried to scowl at his cheeky mate, but he couldn't hide his happy grin completely. “Not tonight, I'm done. Maybe Sunday when Lewy has proved that he is able to shoot more beautiful goals. He is our captain and the striker here, he has to prove himself much more than I need to do when it comes to shooting goals after all.”

Robert made an annoyed sound. “I can hear you, you know that, don't you?” he complained, his drowsy voice telling the two older man that their teammate was already half-asleep.

“I hope so, Lewandowski,” Jakub teased him, his heart making a happy flip. “Shoot at least one goal against Monte-Negro, and I'll allow you to fuck me through the mattress as a reward.”

Robert opened one tired eye to peer up at him. “You do know that you're playing with fire, Blaszczykowski? This is a challenge I can't resist, and I will have your ass after that game, don't you doubt that. You won't get the chance to weasel yourself out of this again, no way.”

Kuba kissed him on his cheek, smiling at him. “Wouldn't even think of trying to do that. Shoot a goal and you will have me. Jakub Blaszczykowski is a man of his word, you should know that by now.”

Lukasz hummed approvingly at that, blowing a sleepy kiss in his direction, and Jakub blew a kiss back, wrapping his arms around both men and falling asleep with a happy and satisfied smile on his face.

Robert Lewandowski was indeed a man to not back away from such a challenge, just like Jakub Blaszczykowski was a man of his word, and Kuba was very much looking forward to watching his former rival shooting more beautiful goals and paying the price afterwards, there was no doubt of that.


	2. Robert's Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuba has challenged to shoot at least one goal against Montenegro to make him bottom for him. Robert did shoot a goal in the 85th minute. Will Kuba really stick to his word and bottom for Robert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear eafay70 and mariothellama,  
> I hope you will enjoy the second chapter as much as the first one. Our three boys were - cooperative - so to speak...
> 
> My dear Janie94,  
> it's all your fault and you were so excited about the first chapter, therefore I added you to the giftees because this second chapter is inspired by all of your awesome Kuba/Lewy stories. I'm glad that I can finally read your special threesome of our beautiful Poles. :-)
> 
> My dear readers,  
> thank you for your feedback on the first chapter, it really motivated me to write the second as well. Please leave kudos and comments for Robert's reward too! <33

Robert's heart thrummed in his throat when he watched the ball rolling into the empty goal, hitting the net and coming to a halt shortly after.

 _'We've made it, we will go to Russia, we will go to the World Cup!'_ was all that hammered in his head for two or three seconds before another thought replaced his joy about their imminent win and their qualification for the World Cup 2018, a sudden rush of blinding desire accompanying it.

_'I will have his ass, Jakub Blaszczykowski is a man of his word. I've shot a goal like he's said I should do, and now, I will have his ass tonight...'_

The dark-haired captain of the Polish National Team braced his feet against the short grass of the pitch to not lose his balance when the first one of his overexcited teammates jumped him, his eyes searching for Kuba following them much slower. Their eyes met and Robert swallowed against the tight feeling when the shorter man returned his gaze impassively, only quirking an eyebrow at him for the blink of an eye.

_'Come on, Blaszczykowski, you're a man of your word, you've said that I could have you...'_

Robert normally called the man he desired so much by his surname even in his thoughts, trying to keep his distance this way. The older man was a fever in his blood, filling his thoughts with unbidden desires and wishes from the moment they had first met, and it hurt too much to think of him as Jakub or even Kuba, because the man Jakub belonged to their teammate and Robert's friend Lukasz Piszczek only. Jakub had made clear that his beloved Piszczu would always come first for him, and Robert had to accept that, no matter how much he craved for the older man's love.

The last minutes went by in some kind of blur, Jakub assisting him with another goal, but the ball refused to hit the net and smashed against one of their opponents instead, tumbling into the goal from the other player's leg afterwards.

Robert didn't care that their fourth goal was counted as an own goal, they had won and would go to Russia, and this was all that mattered to him. This and the promise Blaszczykowski had given him only a couple of days ago...

 

***

 

The party went on for what felt like forever, and Robert fulfilled the expectations everyone had in him as their captain and striker, giving the party animal and celebrating with a wide grin plastered on his face while his insecurities tied his stomach to a tight knot and made him feel like shouting with frustration rather than like partying.

Lukasz and Kuba looked happy about their win, but their smiles couldn't hide their worries about Lukasz' injury, and Robert wasn't surprised to find them making their way to their hotel room earlier than the rest of their team.

Robert watched them walk over to the elevator with a dry mouth, his disappointment so strong that it made him feel dizzy for a moment.

The two blonds stopped before the lift, and Robert had already halfway turned around to hide his feelings when Jakub's quiet voice stopped him again.

„Don't party for too long, Lewy. You have a date as you perhaps remember.“

Robert very slowly turned his head in Kuba's direction, his jaw unclenching gradually. „Have I, Blaszczykowski, really?”

The shorter man raised his eyebrow again, his face giving nothing away of what he thought. “Of course you have. But Piszczu needs to rest, so you'd better hurry.”

The pling-pling of the elevator sounded before Robert could answer to that, and the dark-haired striker watched the two blonds disappear into the lift and the doors closing with a quiet whoosh behind them.

A small smile curled at the younger man's lips when he went back to his teammates to celebrate with them for a little bit longer, making his eyes shine in a deep blue color. “You bet that I will hurry, Jakub Blaszczykowski,” Robert Lewandowski murmured to himself, his voice sounding like the hiss of a beautiful big black cat, “I wouldn't want to miss having your ass tonight at any price!”

 

***

 

Jakub leaned against the window with folded arms when Robert knocked on the door half an hour later, smiling at Lukasz who let him in with a brief but honest smile.

“Thank you, Piszczu. How is your knee?”

“We'll have to wait and see what the doctors say when I'm back in Dortmund. The bandage and the painkillers helped.” The older one shrugged, giving his voice a casual tone, but his worries and his frustration were showing in his eyes.

“I can leave again, Piszczu,” Robert offered sincerely, although everything inside him screamed 'no!' by the mere thought of sleeping alone in his cold bed tonight. But Lukasz was his teammate and most of all his friend, and Robert wouldn't put his selfish wishes and desires before the well-being of his friend.

“That's kind of you, Lewy, but not necessary. I'm fine, don't worry. Watching you fucking my annoying boyfriend through the mattress is just the distraction I need.” Lukasz grinned mischievously, finally pulling a reaction from his shorter boyfriend, who had ignored Robert so far, staring out of the window poised in the same position since Robert had entered the room.

“I can hear you, Piszczek.” Jakub stubbornly refused to look in their direction, but his husky voice betrayed his feelings as much as the way his arms tightened around his broad chest. The older man wanted to appear unmoved, but Robert could see his nostrils flaring as his breathing sped up.

“I hope so, Blaszczykowski. Your fussing is getting on my nerves.”

“I'm only worried about you.” Jakub sounded hurt, and Lukasz went over to him with a sigh to wrap his arms around him from behind and kiss his cheeks.

“I know, love. I'll be fine, I promise you. You can worry and fuss over me again tomorrow. We've made it through the qualifiers and Lewy has shot a beautiful goal. This night should be about celebrating, not about worrying about things we can't change.”

Jakub hrumpfed at that but turned around in the taller blond's arms to kiss him after two or three seconds. “I can't help but worry, Piszczu. I love you.”

“I know, Kuba. I love you too. Now give me the distraction I'm craving for and let our beautiful captain have your ass, okay?”

Robert's blood started to rush faster through his veins when Kuba slowly turned his head to look at him, his intense gaze making him shiver with anticipation.

“You can have my ass tonight, but on my terms, Lewandowski.”

Robert licked over his dry lips, shrugging his shoulders as nonchalantly as he was able to. “That's only fair, I guess.”

“Very well. Turn around and face the door until I tell you that you can look at us again.”

Robert obeyed without arguing, even though he didn't feel comfortable by the sudden change in Kuba's voice. But it wouldn't get him anywhere if he pissed off the man he wanted to fuck more than he had ever wanted anybody else, and the expression in Kuba's gray-blue eyes had warned him to merely think of disobeying him.

The dark-haired striker could hear the rustling sounds of clothes being undressed and the slight creaking of the bed when the two men lay down on the mattress, and he licked over his lips again, his cock growing in his tight briefs by the image of a naked and aroused Kuba.

“You can turn around again.”

Robert did, suppressing the needy whine that wanted to escape him only with effort when he saw Kuba lying in the bed on his side in all his bulky naked glory, stroking himself lazily. Lukasz lay behind him, mouthing his neck, and Robert didn't need to strain his imagination when he saw his long fingers disappearing between Kuba's round butt cheeks. His cock jerked unhappily in its tight prison, demanding forcefully to be liberated.

Kuba regarded him musingly with pursed lips.

“Undress for me, Lewy. But do it slowly and let me have a good look at what you're doing. I'm a man of my word, but you have to bring me in the right mood to bottom for you.” The older man bared his teeth to a wolfish grin. “Undress for me as if you were one of the Chippendales and make me long for your admittedly gorgeous cock, Robert. I have no doubt that you'd be an awesome Chippendale!”

 

***

 

Robert's eyes widened in disbelief, but Kuba's face was deadly serious, and his gaze challenged the younger one to back away and tell him that he wouldn't do that. Robert was torn between his wish to yell at the other man that he had promised him to bottom for him without uttering such conditions and the arousal he felt by the thought of undressing for Kuba like that and watch the other man's mask slip for once and let raw desire replace it.

“You're kidding me, right? You didn't say anything about such stupid conditions!” Robert tried nonetheless, feeling exposed and vulnerable. Maybe if he wouldn't be as hard as he already was, but the thought of undressing for Kuba like one of those damn Chippendales was exciting and scaring at the same time.

“Do I look as if I'd been kidding to you?” Jakub gave back unimpressed, raising his eyebrow again. He was still stroking himself, his chin resting comfortably in his palm, and it was clear that he wouldn't stop what he was doing but jerk himself off – no matter whether Robert was ready to take him or not right in time.

“I'll make you scream my name, Blaszczykowski!” Robert growled, his blue eyes glowing in a dangerous light as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. “You'll better keep your eyes open and watch me carefully, because this will be the only chance you're getting. You won't forget this night, never in your life, _Kuba_!”

“We'll see, Lewy, we'll see.”

 

***

 

It was easier after the first seconds, and Robert pushed his embarrassment back into the farthest corner of his mind, making a few slow dancing moves to the inaudible melody of the song only he could hear playing in his mind.

Robert knew _'Seven Nation Army'_ by heart after his years in Munich, and he swayed and turned to the beats hammering in his memory when he opened the last buttons and circled his shoulders to let his black shirt slowly glide over them, his eyes fixed on the two men lying in the bed and breathing heavily.

Lukasz was still latching on the shorter blond's neck and shoulder, but he watched Robert's every move, his hand moving faster between Kuba's ass cheeks.

Jakub stared up at him, his face a hard mask, but the raw hunger and desire Robert could see burning in his narrowed eyes made him sweat and his cock twitch and moisten his briefs with precome.

Robert turned around on his axis and threw his shirt to the side, letting his hands glide over his tightly fitting black jeans. He spread his fingers and moved them over his crotch, pulling playfully at his belt while the _White Stripes_ filled his mind and his ears with their song, the beat of their music pulsing in his veins.

Both men rewarded him with a sharp intake of breath, and Robert smiled when he saw Kuba stilling his hand, the deep-red head of his hard cock glistening wet and twitching in his fingers.

The dark-haired striker circled his hips, opening his belt and the button of his jeans before slowly pulling at the zipper, rubbing his palm over the large white bulge underneath. He was aching by the time he had removed the jeans from his hips, and he felt grim satisfaction at the sight of Kuba pushing against Lukasz' fingers almost desperately.

“You so long to have my big cock inside your ass, Kuba, don't you? You've dreamed of me fucking you hard and fast for so long – I could see you praying for me to score tonight during the entire game, Blaszczykowski!” Robert's voice was the low purr of a panther cornering his prey, and the older man's jaw worked as he struggled to not let Robert hear his moans.

“I hope that your cock is as big as your mouth, Lewy, you still have to prove that you're able to satisfy me.” Ground out through gritted teeth almost angrily.

Robert chuckled, shaking the tight black leg from his ankle. “I will, don't worry. I'll make you scream and beg for more before this night is over.”

The dark-haired striker came to the bed with dancing steps and swinging shoulders to kneel onto the edge and pull his socks off as graciously as he was able to. He was dressed only with his underwear now, his teeth grazing Kuba's earlobe as he leaned down to whisper into the blond's ear. “I will fuck you through the mattress until you don't know your own name any longer, Kuba. And when I'm done with you, I will have your boyfriend and make him scream my name as well.”

 

***

 

His hoarse promise finally silenced Kuba, and Robert felt satisfaction when the older man inhaled sharply, his pupils blowing with the hot wave of desire that pulled a visible shiver from him.

Lukasz behind him snickered gleefully, earning a warning growl from his boyfriend. “Lewy is so having your ass, and you are so going to enjoy it, Kuba,” the older blond whispered into his ear, loud enough that Robert could hear him.

“And you want him to get the party started because you're so eager to scream his name afterwards or what, Piszczek?” the bulky blond barked, but Lukasz looked unimpressed, winking cheerfully at Robert with his right eye.

“I'm just eager to find out whether or not our beautiful captain can make you scream his name and make you forget yours. The prospect of being indulged afterwards is only a nice addition.” His voice became raw with tenderness when he pressed a gentle kiss onto Kuba's shoulder, right where he had left a deep red hickey during Robert's impromptu show.

“You crave for Lewy finally fucking you just as much as he craves for it. It's okay, love, I've made my peace with you wanting each other like crazy a long time ago. Stop barking at him like that.”

Jakub chewed at that for a moment before he let go of his cock to pull Robert's head down for a rough kiss, his expression softening. “Nice show, Lewy, you're really good at that!” he whispered against his lips, inviting Robert's tongue into his mouth.

The younger man followed the invitation gladly, dwelling in Kuba's unique taste and the softness of his lips and his mouth that was so different from his rough behavior towards him. His position was a little bit uncomfortable, but Robert didn't care about it, grateful that Lukasz' words had made Kuba stop fighting against him and their desire for each other. He wasn't sure why the shorter man still thought that he had hide his feelings from him, and it tired him and filled him with helpless anger.

Therefore, his kiss was rougher than he had intended it to be, his teeth digging into the tender flesh of Kuba's bottom lip. The other man's musky scent filled his nose, the mixture of fresh sweat, musky aftershave and male pheromones making him go weak in his knees in a way that Robert was glad that he was already kneeling on the bed.

“Stripping is not the only thing I'm good at, Blaszczykowski. I'm even better at fucking,” Robert murmured hoarsely when he drew back to get his suddenly overwhelming longing and love for the shorter man back under control before Kuba would see that it was so much more for him than just sex.

“Just prove it before my boyfriend makes me come from his fingers.” Kuba stated dryly but with a grin that was almost tender.

Robert ripped his white cotton tank top from his worked out torso with a predatory snarl rather unceremoniously, watching from the corner of his eye Lukasz opening the package with the rubber and taking the lube.

Kuba rolled onto his back, his hand around his rock-hard cock again, but Robert pushed it away with another snarl, kneeling between his spread legs. “You won't need that, Blaszczykowski. I'm going to fuck you out of your mind now.” Jakub looked pointedly at his briefs. “Like that?”

The dark-haired striker straightened and grinned down at him, making sure that Kuba wouldn't miss the play of his muscles as he stretched, licking over his lips with the tip of his tongue. “Of course not, Kuba. Unpack your present and enjoy the view because you won't see much of it when I'm buried to the hilt inside your sweet ass. Just do it, I'm all yours tonight.”

 

***

 

Jakub undressed Robert's brief with a tight jaw and glowing eyes, and the younger man had to dig his nails into his palms when Lukasz rolled the condom over his hard length and lined him up with a knowing grin.

The older blond surprised him by pulling him in for a quick, passionate kiss and a huskily whispered: “make him scream, Lewy, I really want to see him fall apart underneath you.”

Robert swallowed with a short nod. “I will, don't worry. Turn around on your front, Kuba.”

The shorter blond shook his head with narrowed eyes. “Oh no, my terms tonight, Lewy, remember? Tonight I'll watch you come, and I'm so going to enjoy it.”

Robert stared down at him for a moment before nodding tersely. “On your terms, Jakub.”

Kuba was totally silent when he bent down, bracing his left hand against the mattress beside Kuba's head to guide himself into him with the right one. Sweat was glistening on his forehead when he breached the outer ring muscle, drawing a loud gasp from both of them.

“Fuck, you're really tight, Jakub!”

The shorter man grinned up at him. “Thought you'd prefer me being nicely tight for you, Lewy. It's been a while, and Piszczu's used only two fingers.”

This almost casual statement would have been enough to make a less controlled man than Robert Lewandowski was come right on the spot, and the dark-haired striker stilled his hips to glare down at the older one.

“Thank you for telling me this now.”

“You're welcome, panther. Show me that you are a man of your word as well, Robert. Show me that you can make me scream and forget my name with your fucking,” Kuba challenged him, raising his arms over his head to press his palms against the headboard of the bed while bracing his heels against the mattress.

Robert shot a brief glance at Lukasz who had lain down beside his boyfriend, his face twisting with the pain he must still feel in his knee. But his expression was tender, his loving gaze fixed on Kuba's features. They didn't touch or kiss, but Lukasz' presence somehow calmed Robert, helping him to regain his self-control again and not embarrass himself by coming after three seconds like a teenager having sex for the first time.

The younger man started to move, rolling his hips forward as fluently as waves were flowing against the shore, watching the shorter blond closely. Robert changed his angle until he got the reaction he had hoped to get, Kuba pulling the air through his gritted teeth and shuddering visibly.

“Here we go, Kuba, let's see how long it will take until you'll beg me to let you come.”

Robert repeated his rolling motions for a while, pressing his throbbing cock into Kuba's quivering channel at the end of every finished circle. The older man felt so perfect around him, hot and tight and like smooth velvet and skin, his walls responding to being stimulated like this with increasing spasms. It was clear that Jakub Blaszczykowski was very sensitive to this kind of stimulation, probably the reason why he was careful with whom he bottomed for and how often. Kuba was not the man to let his self-control slip easily, presenting himself vulnerable and at another man's mercy, something Robert understood and respected.

It touched him that the older man was willing to do that for him, and it fueled on his hope that Kuba felt more for him than only desire. Robert's teeth hurt from grinding them against each other so hard to not come too soon. He wasn't going to fuck this up and leave the man he loved desperately unsatisfied, because this was most likely the only chance he would get to make Kuba admit his feelings for him.

They were both panting now, and Kuba pushed his hips upwards to meet his thrusts, his stretched arms trembling from the exertion. Robert admired how his muscles tensed and flexed with every move, and he bent down to kiss him again, his tongue mirroring what he did with his cock, thrusting deep into Kuba's mouth.

“I'll make you beg for more, I'll so you scream my name, Kuba. You're ready to come just from feeling my big cock in your tight ass, I can feel how close you already are. I don't even need to touch your dick, you're so eager to shoot your load for me without me merely looking at your own nice big cock.” Robert's breath ghosted over Kuba's flushed face and the other man grunted in response, his body tensing with the need for release.

The dark-haired striker opened his eyes again, their faces only inches apart. Kuba's eyes were black with desire and lust, and the erratic pulsing and cramping massaging Robert's cock proved to him that it wouldn't take much more than a few deep thrusts against his prostate to make him come.

Robert pulled back with a snarl until only the tip of his manhood was still inside Kuba, staring down at him like a hunter staring at his prey. Jakub swallowed several times, but he didn't give Robert the satisfaction of begging him to go on. Robert's hands itched with the need to touch Kuba's gorgeous cock, to feel the hard steel under silken wet skin under his fingers and stroke him until the tension would unload in one big explosion.

“Fuck, Robert, let me come!” Kuba eventually growled when Robert didn't move, hovering over him with his weight on his strong forearms, droplets of sweat dripping down onto Kuba's face from his hairline.

“You want me to fuck you, really, Kuba? You want me to fuck your ass with my hard cock and make you come just like that?”

“Yessssss, I want that, I need that. I want you to fucking move!” Kuba shouted angrily, and Robert obeyed with a hiss and slammed into him with one forceful thrust. Kuba shouted again, and Robert kept his eyes on his face and started to fuck him hard and fast, each thrust aimed at the spot that would make the blond see stars.

Kuba was shoved back and forth and up and down on the mattress, Robert's relentless pummeling pulling howls and groans from him. The younger one didn't know how he managed to hold back and not come just from the incredible sight of a flushed and aroused Kuba, but he wouldn't come before he heard Jakub scream his name and if it was the last thing he did in this world.

“Don't you dare coming before I'm finished, I'll get to watch you too this time, Lewandowski!” Kuba snarled when he felt Robert growing harder inside him, grabbing his elbows with both hands when the first wave of his own orgasm hit him like a huge truck.

“Roooooberrrrtttt! Fuck, Roooobberrt!”

Kuba's shout sounded like the roar of an attacking lion, and his back arched from the bed when he started to shoot his ecstasy all over himself, making Robert struggle to keep his balance and not fall down from the bed.

Robert pressed himself into him to the hilt, his throbbing cock hitting Kuba's pulsing prostate. The shorter man shook beneath him, painting his abdomen with creamy white, groaning and gasping Robert's name in a strangled voice.

The dark-haired striker felt his throat tighten with tenderness and love, and he wasn't prepared for the sharp pain stabbing right through his heart when Kuba blindly searched for Lukasz' lips when he finally relaxed.

Robert watched the two blonds kissing with burning eyes, and he wanted to pull out and flee from this room to hide his tears when a pair of two strong arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

“Need you, Lewy, need you to come. Need to feel you come inside me, please...” Kuba's voice was shaky, and his hands around his face were as tender as his kiss had been when he looked up at him, catching the single tear that rolled down on Robert's face with his thumb.

“Lewy, come for me, please.” Robert closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. He started to move again, careful to not hurt the older man who must be oversensitive after his powerful climax, and Kuba kept holding his face between his two hands and wrapped his legs around him, moving gently against him.

“Love you, Robert. Love you so damn much. Come for me, please...”

Kuba's love confession pushed Robert over the edge and he came with a gasp, filling the rubber with his release and wishing so badly that he could fill the man he loved instead that it was a physical ache in his chest. “Love you, Kuba, have loved you for so long...”

Robert dropped down on Kuba's broad frame with a strangled moan, shuddering through the aftershock of his climax as he buried his face on the other man's shoulder. Kuba stroked his hair and his back, his lips pressing small kisses against his temples, his former harshness completely gone.

“It's okay, I'm here, you're okay, Lewy. Everything's gonna be alright.” The soft murmur finally relaxed him, and Robert lifted his head again after a while, looking at Jakub with a thoughtful expression.

“What do we do now?”

Kuba let his eyes travel over his face. “We'll figure something out, Lewy. I really want to give the three of us a try.”

“I want that too.” Robert turned his head to gaze at Lukasz. “What about you, Piszczu? Are you okay with that? You're my friend. I don't want to hurt you.”

Lukasz entangled his fingers with his. “I know, Lewy. I want Kuba to be happy, and I really like you. We'll need to talk about all of this, but we'll have a real chance if we are honest with each other, I guess.”

“Come here!” Robert pulled the older blond close to kiss him, exploring his mouth and tasting his scent on his tongue. Lukasz' harsh breathing tickled his cheek, and Robert pulled back with a tender smile.

“Let me take care of you, Lukasz, let us find out if this can truly work between the three of us.” Kuba watched him silently when Robert cleaned both of them up and moved to the side, gesturing at Lukasz to lie down on his boyfriend.

“I promised to make you scream as well, Piszczu. Lie down on Kuba and tell me if this will be okay with your knee.” The taller man obeyed, covering Kuba with his own body, craning his neck to peer at Robert over his shoulder.

“Do you really want to fuck me like that, Lewy?” he asked incredulously, looking pointedly at Robert's soft cock.

The dark-haired striker grinned at him, taking one of the cushions to put it under Lukasz' knee. “Yep, I will fuck you like that. But I've never said that I would use my cock for doing that. You're the one getting my tongue tonight, Piszczu.”

 

***

 

It had been a rather long time since Robert had last done that, but he still remembered how it worked, and after Lukasz' first surprised yelp and his instinctive flinch away from Robert's mouth on his backside the three of them had found a position that was comfortable for all of them.

Kuba had spread his legs to make it easier for Robert to lie down between them, his arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend to stabilize him and take the pressure from his injury. Robert could hear him whisper tender words into Lukasz' ears in between their passionate kisses, and Lukasz relaxed gradually against Kuba's broad chest, his long legs straddling Kuba's thighs.

Robert wetted his lips and parted Lukasz' round cheeks, licking over the smooth skin for a few times before carefully approaching the one part of the older one's body which would react best to his caresses except for his cock.

Robert teased the quivering hole with the tip of his tongue for a while, enjoying how the other man tensed and jerked under his ardent ministration, his hips moving of their own will against Kuba's body to get the friction at his cock he needed so badly.

“Robert, please! Stop teasing me!”

Lukasz sounded slightly desperate, and Robert chuckled against his wet hole and pushed his tongue in, licking around and probing against his clenching walls with the tip. The blond rewarded him with a mewl, pushing his hips back to feel him deeper.

“Hmm, just like that, moan for me, Piszczu!”

Lukasz did, groaning into Kuba's mouth with every push in and every pull out. Robert was soon fucking him in earnest, using one finger to reach deeper and turn the boyfriend of his boyfriend – Robert at least hoped that Kuba would allow him to call him that soon – into a panting mess.

It took him a moment to find a nice rhythm and move his finger together with his tongue, Lukasz' erratic jerking not really helpful with that, but Robert was a man with many skills, and he also wasn't the man to give up just like that.

Kuba came to his help by cupping his boyfriend's round cheeks and move them for him, and it was clear that he enjoyed this as much as the taller blond did, his own moans becoming louder with every back and forth as their cocks glided against each other.

Robert resisted the urge to touch himself, focusing on his task instead, licking and thrusting and pushing until his lips became numb from the effort.

Lukasz' strangled cry announced his orgasm just when his tongue started to cramp, and Robert pushed two fingers inside together with his tongue without warning, making Lukasz' hips buck violently.

“Lewy!!! Kuba!!! Lukasz threw his head back and came hard with a shout, heavy shudders wrecking not only his body, but the body of the man lying underneath him as well.

His hot walls clenched around Robert's fingers and his tongue frantically, and Robert could see Kuba digging his nails into the quivering flesh of Lukasz' ass when he followed his boyfriend over the edge, the sensation of Lukasz' shooting hot and wet all over his own manhood too much to bear.

Robert kept moving his tongue and his fingers until both men relaxed with a groan, panting into each other's ears. He slowly drew back and sat up, unsure what to do all of a sudden.

Two hands grabbed his arm at the same time, pulling him in the middle between them, and Robert grinned widely at them not caring about the mess they had made and which coated him as well now.

“I really want this to work between us, guys,” Robert whispered when Kuba and Lukasz kissed him at the same time, closing his eyes and melting into their embrace with a feeling of finally coming home.

“We want that too, Lewy, Together, we will be stronger than ever before and together, we can reach whatever we want to reach.”

Robert peered at them with one eye. “Even winning the World Cup?”

Kuba and Lukasz grinned back. “Even winning the World Cup, Lewy. Just keep on shooting such beautiful goals for our team.”

Robert wrapped his arms around Kuba and Lukasz, his eyes sparkling in a deep blue with the love he felt for both of them.

“With you by my side and loving me, shooting goals will never be a problem. I love you, both of you.”

“We love you too, Lewy, very much. Together forever, you, Piszczu and me, no matter what will happen, as long as we are together, we will be fine,” Kuba said hoarsely, sealing his promise with two tender kisses on Robert's and Lukasz' cheeks, and this was really all Robert needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three will be the death of me. I'm so going to hide behind my couch for this... :-P

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Are One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315564) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
